The Programmer Duo
by XxxGuardian1901xxX
Summary: Hikaru Fujisaki, a genius programmer was sent to Sakurasou but all the rooms on the boy's side are already occupied so he have to share a room with one boy which is Ryuunosuke's the only available room. But there is one big problem, the problem is Hikaru really is a girl. ON HOLD.
1. Hikaru Fujisaki

**Chapter 1:Hikaru Fujisaki **

I am on my way to the rooftop so I could finish programming my AI helper as I heard the noises, I continued walking and saw two big guys and one nerd boy shivering

"Hey you! Give us the answers in the homework or we will hurt you."A big guy said while cornering a short nerd boy to a wall.

"Yeah, and don't even think of giving us wrong answers cause you'll end up being a punching bag."Another guy said while holding the nerd boy's collar.

"Okay,okay I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!"The boy sobbed.

"Hey fat asses! You two are in my way, so move aside."I said bluntly.

"Why you...!"The first man said angrily. "Hey wait he is the pretty boy who keeps stealing the girls from us, this time we get our revenge." The second man said while smirking.

I smirked and said "Come and get me then!" I removed my coat and tie and put down my laptop.

"Are you challenging us? The strongest men in school?"The first man said obviously pissed.

He punched me, then I grabbed his arm and twisted it, he screamed out in pain. The second man punched me in the face, I frowned and kicked him...

_**15 minutes later**_

"He is strong! Let's run!." They limped as they ran away.

"*pant* Th-They *pant* run away. Ugh!" I clutched my left arm then I turned to the boy who looks like a first year student. "They're gone now, tell me if they bully you again okay?" I said with a smile.

"Thank you Fujisaki-senpai."He said while bowing he's head.

"No problem!"I grinned at him reassuringly then the bell rings.

"Ah! I gotta go. See you later Fujisaki-senpai."He smiled then he hurried to his classroom.

I heard footsteps behind me, then I turned around and saw three teachers "Fujisaki Hikaru, please come with us in the guidance office." I stood up then I went with them, when we arrived I sat on a chair then the principal came in.

"Fujisaki-san why did you beat up my son and his friend?" The principal asked angrily.

"The two of them are bullying a first year student." I said bluntly.

"Stop telling lies, you hurt my son then you have the courage to tell lies?!" He shouted at me angrily.

"Stop playing favorites sir, I am telling the truth!" I shouted at him

"Pack up your stuff." He said.

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"You're moving to Sakurasou."


	2. Flashbacks

**A/N: I don't own Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo or any of it's characters I just own the plot and the original characters.(Forgot to put it in the previous chapter.) Anyway here is Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks**

Great, just great I have been sent to Sakurasou for doing a good deed, just the way to start the year, why is Sakurasou different from other dorms you ask?

Here lived the students who couldn't get along with other students and was a place for them to change.

Unlike other dormitories, there were no matrons or cafeterias here, so everything ranging from cooking, to doing the laundry, to cleaning up had to be done by the students here, which was very troublesome.

The school officials said it was to facilitate the independence of the students, but I think the reason was that the school couldn't find anyone willing to come here to help.

After all, Sakurasou had the potential power to scare even friends away when mentioned.

Both boys and girls live in this notorious dormitory together, summing up to five students presently. There was also a teacher responsible for supervising them.

I am one of those students, starting today.

The Principal says that there are two empty rooms on the second floor but they are for girls so I have to share a room with a boy downstairs, I wonder who it is. The Principal gave me a key for room 102.

Anyway, the truth is, I am a girl cross dressing as a boy, Why? Because I am tired of acting like a lady like my mother is urging me to do, when I was in my old school I am extremely popular among all the students, seriously, I am tired of smiling, and I really, really like to join the computer club but my mother is strict saying she doesn't want me to play computers in school.

Sometimes when I am pissed by other girls I smile but dark aura is surrounding me as if I was about to kill so they back off I am pissed by always asking me to go to lunch with them or go to the bathroom together.

My mother doesn't like me wearing jeans and shirt she keep letting me wear skirts and frilly blouses and she is not allowing me to bring my laptop to school, despite being strict she is very kind and caring.

However, my father is very busy with his work so we hardly spend the time with him but occasionally he will take us somewhere nice, when I was younger he has less jobs so he keeps teaching me about computers and codes so, in a young age I am an expert hacker.

I am from a rich family we own the 'Fujisaki Hardware' one of the biggest and richest hardware companies in Japan.

My twin brother Hikari Fujisaki he looks a lot like me but the difference is my face is more feminine than my brother's, my hair is longer and he is taller than me , besides that we look exactly alike.

Me and my brother is very close, we are both second year high school my brother is older than me by 10.57 sec. We are fraternal twins. Our birthday is in January 9.

My brother is the one who taught me self defense.

In the spring break I asked my parents to let me transfer to Suimei University of the Arts or Suiko, and they accepted but they are confused.

I chose Suiko because the school doesn't report to parents and I am curious about normal schools because my old school is a prestigious elite school for rich kids.

I also want freedom and I think boys have more freedom because they don't have to go to the bathroom together with other boys and they don't need to wear skirts all day.

So I bought a wig similar to the hair of my brother then I wore it firmly then I wrapped bandage on my breasts but I don't need to worry much about that because I am only a B-cup.

I put on dark jeans, black tank top, a white hoodie and black converse, then I put the headphones around my neck.

I put in everything I need in my bag pack, then I put my laptop in my laptop case then I went to the train station and took a ticket to Tokyo.

When I introduced myself in class the boys are giving me dirty looks while the girls are blushing, what are the boy's problem anyway?

Then after class I just saw a pink letter in my locker that says '_Meet me on the rooftop.' _I thought it was important so I went there with my laptop so that afterwards I could continue to program my AI helper program to help with various things such as answering calls and mails when I am not around,

Then the incident happened I saved the boy from bullies then I got sent to Sakurasou, I know about that place because I heard about it before in my old school, Yes, it is so popular that it reached my hometown.

And now I am on my way to Sakurasou it is pretty interesting for me so I think it is not that bad to go there, after all I want to know more about the commoner life.

Then before I know it, I already arrived, to Sakurasou.


	3. Welcome to Sakurasou!

******A/N: I don't own Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo or any of it's characters I just own the plot and the original characters.**

**Chapter 3:Welcome to Sakurasou**

I arrived at Sakurasou, I knocked on the door, I waited for awhile but no one answered so

I opened the door slowly..

After that, a girl rushed downstairs from the second floor, with the pace of a predator seeing its prey. No. She jumped. She buffered it with her kneecap just like a wild animal.

"Welcome to Sakurasou!"

" Waaaah!" *Thud*

She pulled the banger in her hand and bluntly and hit it right at me who fell down in shock.

With my reflexes I immediately jumped back and lightly chopped her head with my hand.

"Wuahh! What are you doing to a maiden!"

"You are a maiden?! You are more like a guy dressed in girls clothes!"

"How mean! Wait!"

"What?"

"You're face is kinda feminine."

My eyes widened in shock, she found out?! It can't be is it really this noticeable?

"Are you maybe a-"

I sweatdropped

"Feminine type of guy? I never met one in my life." She said excitedly.

I heaved a sigh of relief.

"I am Misaki Kamigusa you must be Fujisaki Hikaru!"

Nice to meet-... Wait! How did you know me?"

"Chihiro-sensei told us about you"

"Oh, okay. Ahem! I apologize for calling you a guy earlier." I bowed my head slightly.

"No problem anyway no one takes me seriously so people rarely apologizes to me but you are different, despite me being weird you apologized to me, I already approve of you!"

"Thanks, anyway where is room 102?"

She led me to the room a chill ran down my spine as we reached there.

"This door have a scary aura."

"It is always like that because Dragon rarely comes out of his room after all."

"Dragon?"

"Yeah! Ryuunosuke Akasaka is a shut-in and he just talks to us through mails."

"Oh, so you almost never see him?"

"Yeah!'

"He is not coming to school?"

"No, he says it is a waste of time but he is a genius so I guess he knows many things." Misaki said like she is thinking hard.

"I see."

"Well I've better be going now I will welcome another student."

"There is another one?"

"Yes! Shiina Mashiro will be here soon."

"Oh, I will meet the rest of you later!" I grinned.

"By the way you and Mashiron will have a welcome party later!"

"Thanks!"

I looked at the door it is still giving me the chills, then I hesitantly opened the door...


End file.
